


Pretty. Odd.

by theroadgoeson



Series: As the Days Turn Into Nights I Love You More and More [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroadgoeson/pseuds/theroadgoeson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My 30 Day OTP challenge for Destiel. Most of these are gen, but the work earns the rating for chapter 13 (making out). I also plan on making most, if not all, of them drabbles, so fairly short. Also, this is far more difficult than I anticipated, so I'm insanely behind due to circumstances, forgive me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty. Odd.

Their first kiss was odd, but nice. They had just killed a demon. It had been killing young girls in southern Indiana and so they caught it and brought it for interrogation, thinking that maybe it could have information on a prophet they were trying to find. They believed the prophet had been deceived by demons and now believed the demons were using him.

The interrogation failed. The demon wouldn't answer any of their questions. It just laughed. Dean pulled out all of the tricks, everything he had picked up in hell and more, but the demon would do nothing, just laugh. Suddenly it grinned an evil smile and turned to look Castiel in the eye. Slowly, almost imperceptibly, the grin widened.

"I know you Castiel," It said, head tilting, "Angel of the Lord. Well, used to be." Cas simply stared back. "I know what you want. What you need."

Cas's eye's flared, the wrath of an angel burning in them, "You don't know a damn thing about me," he hissed.

"But I do," it whispered back, "There's lots of rumors about you, Castiel."

"Like what?" He yelled, face inches from the demon's.

"Like your rebellion. How you started a war. How you tried to become God." It seethed. It smiled widely again, "And more. Like-"

It was cut off by Cas grabbing the knife from Dean's hand and stabbing the knife through the roof of its mouth and through to its skull. He pulled the knife out with a sharp pang and tossed it, agitated, on the metal table just outside the devil's trap. He sighed, face scrunching into a painful expression. He turned around and punched the now dead meat that used to hold a demon.

After this outburst, Dean walked up to Cas, grabbed him by his shoulder, and turned him around to face him. He grabbed his other shoulder and looked him in his the eye.

"Cas," he said firmly, "What the hell was that about?"

"Nothing," Cas replied, avoiding eye contact.

"C'mon, Cas, I've known you for what, four years now? What's wrong? You can tell me, man."

"No," Cas said, turning away and beginning to pack up their torture equipment.

"Cas, please," Dean sighed, "Something's wrong, I know it. What did that demon mean?"

Cas was getting more and more agitated. "Please, just leave it be, Dean."

"I would- you know I would, Cas- but you're my friend, and that was not something the Cas I know would do." Cas was breathing deeply as he threw around the metal tools and weapons, packing them aggressively into a large duffel bag. "Just... what did that demon mean? Those rumors. What you are, what you need? What does that even mean?"

"It means that I'm love with you!" Cas yelled, turning around, frustrated by everything. He caught what he had said just a bit too late. He shut his mouth sharply and turned back to putting away the tools, throwing them with even more aggression.

Dean was stunned. He stood slack jawed and wide eyed. He moved toward Cas, felt as though it was against his own volition, but the moment he grabbed the angel's shoulder and turned him around, pulled his face to his and pressed his lips to the others, he felt that it was like everything he ever wanted. He knew heaven was the moments you were happiest, and Dean felt that at this moment, if he were to die right now, his heaven would be an eternal replay of this kiss.

At first it was awkward, Cas was stunned and didn't know what to do. He didn't attempt to move away, but he also didn't move with Dean. But Cas was a quick learner. Soon he picked up on what Dean was doing and moved his lips along with Dean's.

It was hot and heady. Dean tangled his hand in Cas's windblown hair, and placed the other one on the small of Cas's back, pulling him closer. He felt that Cas couldn't be any closer to him.

Cas gasped into the kiss as he felt Dean pull him closer. This is what he wanted, what he'd wanted for so long. He wanted, no, needed, to be close to Dean. He needed to feel his lips on his, his hands in his hair and on his bare skin. Feel Dean on his neck as he kissed and sucked little marks all the way down the line. He needed the taste of Dean on his lips and on his tongue. Oh that taste, how he imagined it. The real thing was so much better. Cas could taste the tang of whiskey, the faint metallic flavour of blood left over from a punch. He could taste the sweat on Dean's neck when he moved his mouth down, tasting and feeling the skin with his tongue. His cheek brushed against Dean's stubble and he savoured the burn.

Dean moaned softly, a faint grumble in the back of his throat, at the pleasure of finally getting this. He would never have admitted it on his own, but this is what he wanted too. He wanted to kiss Cas, all over, everywhere. He needed it with all his soul. He wanted to hear Cas moan and tremble, and oh did Cas deliver. The angel trembled with unholy pleasure, feeling so much joy after needing this for so long. He fell so hard, from heaven and for Dean.

Dean removed Cas's trench coat, threw it to the floor. He ripped off Cas's tie and tore open his shirt. Cas lifted Dean's shirt and caressed his chest, treating Dean like the most holy of objects. Dean unbuckled Cas's belt as he lowered the angel to the ground.

Dean peppered kisses along Cas's neck and chest, one for each word, "I've wanted this so fucking much."

Cas pulled Dean back up to him and kissed him softly, more gentle this time, "I'm glad you finally noticed." He kissed him again, just once. "I love you, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the Panic! At the Disco album


End file.
